edfandomcom-20200215-history
Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed
"Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" is the 3rd episode of Season 5 and the 105th''' episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, all the electricity in the the Cul-de-Sac goes out, and Ed believes that it's because of the "dreaded cannibal underground mole mutants!" Everyone tries to find a way to get the power back on. Plot Rolf and Kevin are at Rolf's house, preparing themselves to watch the "Miss Arduous Field Worker Pageant", which is apparently the biggest beauty pageant in Rolf's homeland. Rolf is engaged by the spectacle, but Kevin is thoroughly confused by what they're watching, a problem exacerbated by Rolf's tiny television. At Ed's house, meanwhile, Ed flicks through the channels on his TV and Eddy looks at Ed's magazines whilst Edd works hard on schoolwork. When Edd points out that the point of their study group is to learn together, Eddy retorts that if they did any work, Edd's GPA would go down the tubes. Edd unhappily accepts this truth and continues to work when suddenly the power goes out. While Ed continues to flip channels on his dead TV, his friends look around. Edd, peering outside, sees that the entire cul-de-sac has gone dark. He and Eddy then grab Ed and tow him outside to see what's going on. Outside they find Nazz wandering around in her pajamas. Soon enough, the other kids gather on the sidewalk, freaked out by the blackout. Edd tells them not to worry, but Ed's imagination has gone into hyperdrive, and he starts to preach to the kids. Ed tells them that mole mutants have turned out the power and plan to feast on them, and for proof, he offers that he read it in a comic. While Edd and Eddy know this is blatantly false, the rest of the kids (barring Kevin and Rolf) are thrown into a panic and start running around screaming. Rolf, instead of panicking, drags Kevin after him. They come back with a giant generator. Apparently the pageant is such a big deal to him that he's perfectly willing to go into the sewers just to get the electricity running again. While Kevin finds this odd, he has nothing else to do, so he tags along with his friend. Topside, though, the kids notice that Rolf and Kevin are missing, and Ed explains this by saying that the mutants always take the strongest first. He then releases another strange bit of info: apparently the mutants are repelled by overripe bananas and day-old hot dog buns. Eddy, hearing this, instantly comes up with a scam. He runs off and comes back a scant few seconds later with a wagon filled with hot dog buns and bananas that he markets as mole mutant repellent. At this stage, the kids are so frenzied that they instantly run over and buy up all of his stock. While Eddy is busy scamming kids, Rolf and Kevin are busy finding a way into the sewers. They use Plank to open a manhole cover, but after they get it open, the board falls in. Both Rolf and Kevin ignore this, having more important things on their mind; Jonny, however, soon notices the absence of his best friend and begins to panic. This is only made worse when Ed offers his explanation for the board's disappearance: the mutants have taken him for the simple reason that they need fiber in their diet. Finally, fed up, Edd says that he'll investigate the sewers to prove that there is nothing bad down there. He dons a protective suit and enters the dark underground, ignoring Ed's warnings to not go there. When he reaches the bottom of the ladder leading from the manhole into the sewers, he finds Plank and returns him to Jonny. Ed calls for him to come back but Edd simply tells him to hush. Edd then hears some noises being made by Rolf and Kevin and begins to follow them. Unfortunately for him, however, the sidewalks in the sewers are not carefully maintained, and he falls in at a point where the sidewalk has crumbled away. Stuck in filth, Edd begins to call for help; the kids hear his cries and panic once more. In the middle of this panic, Plank communicates a message to Jonny. Jonny gets the kids to stop running around randomly and listen. He then has Plank tell them what's going on. Underground, Rolf and Kevin hear Edd's cries and turn around to help what Rolf deems a damsel in distress. After a short time, string telephone lines have been strung between houses topside. The kids are all in their bathrooms getting ready to flush their toilets. Jonny counts down and gives his command. In the sewers, meanwhile, Rolf and Kevin have strung Edd up from the pipes in order to dry him out, and Kevin is running on the treadmill. Rolf complains at the pace Kevin is setting, and Kevin speeds up. At that moment, the sewers rumble, and a huge wave pours through the tunnels. It hits Edd, Rolf and Kevin full force. On the surface, the kids run out of their houses and stare at the manholes, which are shaking. Soon, the manholes explode and geysers of sewage rain down. Along with sewage, two familiar figures fall as well: Rolf and Kevin. They hit the ground hard, and the kids gather around them, happy to have them back. At this moment, the streetlights come back on, and the kids head back into their houses, happy and safe. There are only two still outside once the electricity is back on: Ed and Eddy. Ed is holding a black ski cap in his hands. It seems that Edd perished underground so that the kids could live happily. Ed mourns his friend, and shows Eddy the cap. Eddy at first seems sad, but soon reveals himself to be happy, as he still has his money. At that moment, a dark figure crawls from a manhole. Ed screams, seeing a mole mutant, and grabs Eddy's jar of cash. Ed slings the jar at the mutant, and it hits the mutant dead center, knocking him into the sewers again. This angers Eddy, but Ed takes no note of this. Instead, Ed grabs Eddy and tugs him away to his house, more specifically his room in the basement, in which they will hide. Inside Ed's room, Ed and Eddy hide. Eddy is still angry about the loss of his money, but Ed takes no heed of this, as he is fully engaged in barricading his room. Once he thinks it's completely boarded up, he relaxes. Suddenly, his toilet gurgles, and both he and Eddy leap back in fear. The same dark figure from before appears, sewage dripping off its body. The figure then sneezes, and some sewage flies off, revealing a familiar face. Edd takes his hat back from Ed and fixes it on his head. Eddy, fed up, tells Edd that they'll be going back into the sewers to get his money back. Ed stops them, however, reading from his comic that it may be days before it's safe to go outside. Eddy angrily starts to chase Ed to get him to stop reading the comic; Edd, done with these shenanigans of his friends, simply opens Ed's door and walks out, on the way turning the lights out on Ed and Eddy. Memorable Quotes *'''Jimmy: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" kids, excluding Rolf and Kevin, panic and run around in circles ---- *'Edd': "My hat, thank you. I'm going home now. I have a strict decontamination regiment to implement." Eddy: "Oh no you're not!" on a pair of goggles "We're going back into that sewer to get my cash! Got it?" ---- *'Ed': "But Eddy, it's a collector's issue!" Eddy: "Yeah? Well collect this!" turns off the lights. "Hey, who turned out the light?" ---- *'Rolf': pointing at his TV "Look, Kevin! Do you see Gretchen? She is much favored in the callus-toss!" Kevin: at what Rolf is talking about "'Callus-toss'?" Rolf: Kevin offscreen "AGAIN?! WHY DO YOU ANSWER ROLF WITH QUESTIONS?! DO YOU HAVE POTATOES IN YOUR EARS, KEVIN BOY?!" ---- *'Rolf': "We must use the doohickey of the whatchamacallit that creates light and entertainment!" Kevin: "You mean, like a generator?" Rolf: irate at being corrected "Is this a test?" ---- *'Ed': Rolf and Kevin's terrible fate to the others "Rolf and Kevin were mere appetizers!" Jimmy: "But I'm so petite! They'll eat me last! I'll be their raspberry swirl parfait!" ---- *'Ed': "Stop, Double D! They will dine on you with fast food utensils!" Edd: the extendable hand at him from offscreen "Ed, hush." Ed: "Double D is mad." ---- *'Jonny': "Everybody in position?" Nazz: to flush toilet "I guess so." Sarah: to flush toilet "Ready!" Ed: "Death to the Mole Mutants!" is ready to activate a toaster. ---- *'Jonny': "Plank says: on the count of three, we all flush! Flush like you've never flushed before! One! Two! Three! FLUSH!" ---- *'Rolf': Kevin, as they're crashing back to the pavement after being launched out of the sewer "Wait! Rolf falls first." Kevin above himself and hits ground ---- *'Kevin': Rolf forward in front of himself "What do you say we chill over that field worker pageant thing, Rolf?" Rolf: Kevin in front of him and pushes him forward instead "Rolf pushes." ---- *'Ed': holding up Edd's hat, which has just washed up out of the sewer "Eddy, look! Double D is double done for!" Eddy: "But, it's the end of the show, Ed!" Ed: "I know, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': noticing that the power is out "Seen it!" hits him with the remote. "Didn't see that." Trivia *'Goofs': **When Ed and Eddy were cowering in fear from Edd the doorway is unblocked but when Edd tries to leave it's blocked again. **Although the kids were very eager to buy Eddy's Mole Mutant Repellent, there was no mention or seeing of it later on in the episode. **When Ed took Eddy to his room to protect themselves from the "mole mutant", Ed did not bring Edd's hat with him, but when Ed gets inside his room with Eddy, Edd's hat appears on his head. **In this episode, Nazz's House was located between the houses of Edd and Rolf. However, her house is usually at the end of the Cul-de-Sac between the houses of Jonny and Jimmy. *The plot of this episode is similar to the classic Twilight Zone episode, "The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street," where a blackout occurs and a comic-reading kid thinks that aliens masquerading as humans caused the blackout. *The Mole Mutants are based on C.H.U.D., a B-movie of the horror genre. *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "But it's the end of the show, Ed!" *The part in which Ed is talking about how the Mole Mutants go through people's skulls, he shines the light through his ear and reveals that his whole head and brain is made out of buttered toast. Ed has had other skull shapes in other episodes. **Interestingly, in "Ed-n-Seek", Eddy made the facetious comment "Tell me, Ed: what's it like having buttered toast for brains?" Video See also *The Sewers *Power Generator *Night of Terror *Mole Mutant Repellent Category:Episodes Category:Season 5